Fate Is Awesome
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty Basically, this one deals with what could happen after DERAILED making the ending happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like it took forever for Betty to get home tonight. After leaving Charlie and Henry, she had walked as far as it was safe before boarding a subway home. And, then, once she was in her familiar neighborhood she had taken her time walking home. She stopped at the park near her old high school and sat on the swings for a few minutes, in the dark. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

She was changing. Everyone grew up and their lives moved forward. As she gained new experiences, she wanted more new experiences. Her dreams are really what caused her and Walter to drift apart, they just weren't going in the same direction.

She had been with Walter for so long and for so long it had seemed so perfect, so normal, even routine. But, then her routine had changed and she had met Henry. As her boundaries expanded, she was meeting new people and feeling new things. She hadn't really even understood what was happening until it was too late. He was another example of how her life changed.

And, in the end, it didn't have to be about Henry. Walter had known that things were changing. He had cheated on her with Gina, of all people. What had been perfect, normal and routine in their lives was now not enough, not for either of them. So, they didn't love each other anymore, not like that and it was over between them.

Betty left the park and headed the rest of the way home. Her heart was broken and she was exhausted. When she got home she managed to hang up her coat before anyone noticed she had come in. Her dad came in from the kitchen.

"Betty, I thought you were going to some VIP party."

'I was dad. It just didn't work out. I'm really tired and I am just going to go up and go to bed."

He could see more in her eyes and her face but she finally looked at him with a smile, however weak, and he decided to talk to her more tomorrow.

"Alright, you go on up. Sweet dreams."

If only.

"Thanks, Dad. See you in the morning."

"Don't forget, we have that community rummage sale thing tomorrow. Hilda is counting on you."

She smiled again weakly.

"I know, I'll be there."

She might as well. The weekend was going to be long enough as it was. It might help her get her mind off things.

She slowly made her way upstairs, changed for bed and snuggled deep beneath the covers. She prayed to fall asleep quickly, with no dreams. Sadly, sleep was not in her immediate future.

She lay awake thinking of the week. The day before, she had gone to work with a bounce in her step. She was going to tell Henry that she had broken up with Walter so maybe they could have a real date like he had suggested when he asked her to see Wicked.

Instead, he gave her the news she had not expected. His girlfriend was in town and he would not be able to go to Wicked after all, suggesting that she and Walter should go instead.

Girlfriend ? Again, she had wished for someone to talk to. Christine had been busy. But, she met Charlie.

And, the thing was, she liked her, really liked her. It seemed like she had met someone that she could actually be friends with and after Henry had told her his girlfriend was in town right after bowing out of their night out to see Wicked, she had needed a friend.

But, nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

_Betty and Charlie in the lunch room earlier that day._

_Henry : Charlie ?_

_Charlie : Henry._

_Betty : Henry._

_Henry : Betty._

_Charlie : Heyy…..oh, hi….. hugs Henry_

_Henry : Wow ! I guess you two already met. Betty, this is my girlfriend, Charlie._

_Charlie : waves Hey….. Henry and Charlie hug_

Fate was awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Betty stretched and rolled over in bed to look at the clock. She was surprised to see that it was after eight because she knew the rummage sale had already started. As she laid there, the events of the evening before played in her head and she let out a loud sigh. At least she had been too tired to be plagued by dreams last night.

There was a light knock at the door and her father walked in.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, dad." She glanced at the clock and then at him. "Why did you let me sleep late ? Hasn't the sale started already ?"

"Yeah, but last night you seemed like you needed some extra rest. I've been sitting with Hilda for the sale. Is everything OK ?"

She scooted over as he sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled; that smile she always had no matter if everything was okay or not. He loved that smile.

"It will be."

"Well, you know if you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know. Maybe later. I should get up and go relieve Hilda, I'm sure she wants to walk down the street and look at what everyone else has for sale."

Her dad leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, but take your time, I am sitting with her."

"Thanks, dad."

Her father left the room and she sighed again and quietly summoned him to leave her thoughts today.

"Please, Henry."

She got up out of bed and quickly threw the covers together before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, the streets were lined with neighbors out for the annual sidewalk rummage sale. Every year, a couple of months after the holidays they had this sale to get rid of the old and make room for the new. It was a tradition in many Brooklyn neighborhoods and they usually took turns with weekends. Hilda was snuggled up in two blankets determined not to let this year's colder than normal weather ruin her good mood. The sun was doing a good job of quickly melting away the snow from their last winter weather event and the high temperature today was supposed to get to a bearable 50 degrees. She turned her head as her father headed out the front door.

"Is she coming, I want to go down the street to check something out that Justin saw ?"

"Be patient, Hilda, she's coming. I told you, something happened last night. And, it is still on her mind this morning. I tried to talk to her but, I'm her dad and I think it is something to do with a boy. "

Hilda laughed.

"A boy, dad ? She's 22, she's not a child with a crush you know. I bet it is that Henry guy at her work."

"Maybe. Why don't you try to talk to her when she does come out ? And try to be supportive."

"I'm always supportive."

Ignacio looked at her.

"Hilda."

She sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll try to talk to her. And I'll be supportive."

"Thank you."

Ignacio sat down in the chair next to her and Hilda sat back in her chair and pulled the covers closer. She wondered what was going on with Betty. She hadn't really talked to her since she had broken up with Walter and she did want to be there for her in times like this since their mother couldn't be. Maybe she could get her dad to watch Justin tonight and she would get Betty to go out for a drink.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty walked downstairs dressed for the chill that was surely still in the air from last night. She grabbed a mug and got some coffee before heading out the front door. She just hoped she could keep Hilda from giving her the 3rd degree.

Ignacio heard the door open and got up from his chair.

"Here ya go, it's all warm for you."

"Thanks, dad. Sorry, Hilda for being late, you should have woken me."

Hilda looked at her sister to reply and she could tell her dad was right, something was up with Betty. She looked like she had just lost her best friend.

"It's okay, dad kept me company."

"Crap." Betty thought to herself, "She knows."

Betty smiled and leaned back in the chair with the covers her dad had left her and closed her eyes letting the sun give her strength. It was still chilly out but there was something in the light of the sun that always made her feel stronger, more alive.

She heard Hilda get up from her chair and open the front porch door, yelling into the house.

"Dad, I'm gonna go walk down the street."

Betty heard a muffled reply from her father and then Hilda coming back down the steps. She still didn't want to open her eyes.

"I'm going to walk down and look around, see where Justin is. Dad will be out in a minute to keep you company."

Betty squinted her eyes open slightly.

"Okay, anything I should know ?"

"Mrs. Murdoch wants that end-table and I told her $10 firm, don't let her talk you down."

Betty smiled.

"Okay, have fun."

Hilda smiled and left. Yes, she would have to get Betty out tonight and talk to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sounds of singing from the other room.

Charlie.

Betty.

He groaned. How had this happened ? He had like Betty from the moment he met her. There was an energy, a life-force that just glowed from her; especially that smile. It made him smile just thinking about it. It just never seemed like things were going anywhere with her. He was certain she had felt something between them but she had a boyfriend.

He had tried but she was with Walter and seemed to be making that work. If he was honest, after the Christmas party and then the unreturned phone call, he had gone home for the holidays just to try and get her out of his mind

His mother had invited Charlie over for dinner while he was there and while he knew it probably wasn't a good idea they had spent more time together. She was his first real girlfriend but she had broken up with him when he moved to New York saying that the city was not for her.

He had been heart-broken at the time and felt more alone than ever when he had first come to the city. But, then he had embraced it and had landed a great job right away at Meade thanks to a college buddy that was leaving and had the opportunity to recommend a replacement.

He spent a year, nose to the grind, working his way through the accounting department until he was promoted to senior accountant over the magazine division. He still had his hands in the day to day, which is how he met Betty in the first place. It hadn't taken him long to realize there was a connection. She had lived in New York her entire life, yet in some ways she seemed to be experiencing the newness of life and its opportunities just like he had. He could see the eagerness to please in everything she did. Yet, she had none of the cynicism of working in an industry based on the superficial. He prided himself in that as well.

He had been disappointed when she had requested they go to see Wicked as friends, but at the same time, he admired her loyalty to her boyfriend. And, then Charlie had shown up. It wasn't that he was disappointed, he cared about her. It was just that he felt he had moved on. Seeing her during the holidays had been a nice distraction but as far as he knew she will still against living in the city. Apparently, she had changed her mind.

"Sweetie, are you going to get up, I made breakfast."

She had stuck her head into the room while he had been lost in the thought. He looked at her smiling from the entry and smiled back.

"Yes, it smells wonderful, I'll be right there."

She smiled and bounded back out of the room. Ever since her subway experience last night she had been a new person. Whatever fear she had of the city had vanished. Yet, the almost kiss he had shared with Betty had confused him more than ever. She had broken up with Walter. His heart had leapt at the thought.

But then, he had remembered and decided that he had to give this thing with Charlie a chance and he had to let Betty go. His only regret was that he hadn't kissed Betty, hadn't felt that one moment before Charlie had shown up. He had told her it was not a good idea and it wouldn't have been given the new situation but he still wished he had the memory.

"Henry !"

"Coming….."

Fate was awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was nearly four o'clock and the rummage sale was winding down. People were standing in the streets chatting about the successes of the day. Betty was still cuddled up in her chair. The chill was starting to come back as the sun made its way toward the horizon. All in all the day had been bearable. She had been up and down making sales and talking to her neighbors many of which wanted to know more about her job in the city. A few had mentioned Walter and his good fortune with the new job in Maryland, she had been happy to agree with their wishes of success for him.

No one had mentioned Henry. No one knew Henry. So she had been able to keep thoughts of him to a minimum except in moments of silence like this. She was about to drift into another replay of last night when Hilda re-entered the yard and saved her from herself.

"Betty, let's call it a day. Everyone is rounding everything up. The truck from Goodwill should be hitting the street in about 15 minutes to load up the leftovers."

"OK."

Betty got up from the chair and started moving stuff to the curb. Whatever didn't sell was donated at the end of the day. Out with the old, in with the new. Justin came back just in time to put the chairs back on the porch and the blankets back in the house.

While they waited for the truck, Hilda decided to see if should could talk to Betty.

"So, you've been quiet today. Everything okay ?"

Betty had known this was coming. She smiled weakly at her sister.

"It will be."

"Look, I know we have our differences and everything. But, we're sisters and it is times like this when we have to stick together and remember we are here for each other. You can talk to me, I promise to listen and be supportive."

Betty looked at her sister. The truth was, she wanted to talk to someone, really she did. It was just hard to see her sister in that role. Maybe she could.

Hilda could sense the hesitation.

"Look, let's finish with this. Dad, can feed him and Justin tonight. Let's you and I go out for some pizza and a beer and we'll see what happens. I'm sure you want to keep your mind off things anyway."

Well, that was true. She hesitated but then agreed.

"Okay."

Hilda smiled.

"Okay then, let's get this finished."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry's father had been in the railroad business and had started him in on model trains when he was just a little boy. As the years had gone by, it had always been something they did together and when life wasn't going just as he would have liked, it was always an escape into another world. A quiet world where outside sounds had no place and where his brain was focused on the tedious detail of each scene instead of a mental image of Betty. It had been months since he had touched his model train layout but today he had needed to escape.

His set-up was a replica of the town of Ellicott's Mills, the first extension of the B&O Railroad from Baltimore. His model in Arizona had been based on a city there but when he moved to the east coast he had decided to start something new. He had spent hours at the library researching the area and the original layout of the town. He took some liberties with the details but overall it was coming together quite nicely.

In fact, according to legend, the famous race between Peter Cooper's iron engine, the Tom Thumb, and a horse-drawn carriage took place at Relay on the return trip from Ellicott's Mills in August 1830. Henry had just started working on the replication of the race when Charlie came back into the loft.

She walked over to the corner where he had his hobby set-up and dropped down in the oversized chair just a few feet away.

"Are you still playing with those trains ?"

Henry gave an irritated laugh.

"I'm not playing. This is an exact replica……"

"I know, some old town that had a railroad. What are we doing for dinner ?"

At this point, Henry decided it was best to stop and give her his attention since he would not be able to get anything else done with her here. He shook his head, remembering more of the relationship they had when they were in Arizona. She had never understood his fascination with the railroad models, even when he had explained it was something he and his dad had done together when he was growing up.

"What would you like to do ?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired. I was wandering around the city today looking for things to use with my jewelry. Maybe we can just order in."

"Fine. I think there are some things we need to talk about anyway. There are menus over by the phone, you choose."

"Are you okay ? You've seemed kind of distant since last night."

If she only knew.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind I guess. We can talk more once the food gets here."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go look at the menus."

He could tell she knew there was more to it than that. Even though Charlie had been here for a week, they still had not returned to the level of intimacy they had had in Arizona. After all, they had broken up and hadn't really seen each other in over a year. As far as Henry was concerned, even though Charlie had come to New York, giving their relationship a chance still had steps. Henry picked up his tools and pieces for his model and put everything away. When he was done, he walked toward the front of the loft. He noticed Charlie was on her cell phone.

"Yeah, tomorrow at two is fine….same place…..sure….okay….see you then….laugh….bye."

She hung up and turned around just as he approached.

"Who was that ?"

"Oh, no one, just someone I met at one of the local boutiques downtown. Another jewelry maker I am going to meet tomorrow to find out about places to try and sell my stuff. Wouldn't that be great ?"

"Yes, great. Are you sure this is someone you can trust ?"

"I think so, he seemed legit and the shop owner where we were seemed to know him."

"Him ?"

"Oh, Henry, don't be jealous, this is just a contact to help me get some leads on my jewelry. I need to earn a living here too."

"I know. It's great, really. Just be careful. I know you had a burst of confidence after the train incident last night but you still need to stay safe."

"I will, I will. Now, how about some New York pizza tonight ?"

"That sounds fine. Why don't you call to John's of Bleecker Street and I'll go pick it up. It's here in The Village."

"Sounds good."

Henry went back to the bedroom to change clothes, he was dusty and a mess from working on the train set. He put on a clean pair of jeans and a dark red long-sleeve henley and headed back to the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch when he returned.

"They said it would be ready in 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll go get it."

Charlie got up from the couch to go with him but he stopped her.

"It's okay, I'll go by myself. I need the fresh air and the walk alone."

"Henry, are you sure everything is okay ?"

He smiled.

"It will be."

She sat staring after him once he left the loft. Maybe this was a mistake coming to New York to try and work things out. She was starting to remember their relationship in Arizona towards the end. Perhaps, they did have a lot to talk about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we going, Hilda ?"

"I called a cab, thought we'd go to John's on Bleecker for some pizza. You know that touristy place in The Village. We went there after your graduation. It was fun, and no one we know will be there so we can talk and not have to worry about socializing."

Crap. Betty had hoped this would end up being a non-event with a quick trip down the street to someplace local. But, Hilda was right, everyplace around here would be filled with everyone from around here.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's just go."

They rode in relative silence in the cab towards The Village. Once they go there it was clear this was a Saturday night hot spot for the tourists; however, most of them were hanging out in the bar. Hilda and Betty were able to get a table in the back of the restaurant near the take-out entrance where it was relatively quiet.

They placed an order for a pitcher of beer and a pizza. Once the waiter had left, Hilda was ready to talk.

"So, talk. I know something is going on and I have a feeling that it has something to do with that guy Henry."

Betty thought for a moment and then decided she might as well talk. What did she have to lose at this point ? She relayed basically everything that had happened since she had met Henry. The bagel, expense report, Halloween lunch, fake snow, Christmas party, etc. and then she finished with Charlie and the subway fiasco.

She had to give Hilda credit, she had listened intently through the whole thing and only had to ask a few questions for clarification.

"So, did you break up with Walter for him ?"

"No, but maybe because of the feelings I have for Henry I realized that I no longer was in love with Walter. But, it wasn't for Henry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry walked slowly down Bleecker, lost in the thoughts that he had tried so hard to avoid all day. He would give his relationship with Charlie a chance but in order to do that he had to get Betty out of his mind.

As he approached John's he noticed that the typical tourist crowd had gathered out front. Thankfully, they had created a separate entry for people picking up take-out orders. He walked inside and waited in line. Once at the counter he gave the cashier his name and was told it would be about five more minutes. He took a seat in the corner of the take-out area with his back to the three-quarter wall dividing the area from the dining room. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He remembered everything she had said.

"_Because I like you too, okay? There I said it."_

His heart had skipped a beat but then he had remembered Walter. And, yet, there had been her response to that.

"_Who I broke up with…..for you."_

What?

And she had run off. She had immediately retracted the last part of that declaration stating that the real reason she had broken up with Walter was a realization that she no longer loved him.

The timing had sucked, as he had so eloquently put it at the time. And then….and then he had assured her she would meet someone new, someone that would find her as wonderful, caring and beautiful as ….. well, as he did.

He shifted in his seat before he had chance to remember again, the almost-kiss. His eyes were still closed when he heard a familiar voice that had to be coming from his brain.

"So now his girlfriend is in town ? What did you say her name was ? Charlie ?"

Henry's eyes shot open. It was not in his head, it was Hilda and she was directly on the other side of the wall from him in the dining room. He prayed the person that answered her question would not be who he already knew it would be.

"Yes, Charlie. And, the thing is, I like her. She is someone that I would be friends with in fact."

Henry cringed and continued to listen.

"What are you going to do ?"

"What can I do ? She is here and there was never really anything between Henry and I, just a feeling, a vibe. First, it was Walter and I and now it is he and Charlie. It just wasn't meant to be anything more."

"Well, I don't know how you can say that. I saw the way he looked at you. He was definitely into you. So, nothing ever happened between you, not even a kiss?"

Betty smiled slightly which Hilda noticed.

"What? You did kiss him !"

"Once, in a dream."

Henry had to get out of there. He walked to the counter and the cashier had his pizza ready. He quickly paid and left for home.

She had dreamed of a kiss.

Fate was awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note :_** _I just wanted to take a minute to thank those of you that have read and/or reviewed this story. I am embarrassed to admit that the review are certainly inspiring me to write more. I have a tendancy to drag stories out forever, trying to make them coincide with what is going on in the actual show, but I am not going to do that in this one. This story will have two more chapters and then be done. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4**

Henry barely remembered the walk back to the apartment. He kept hearing Betty's words over and over in his mind.

"_Once in a dream."_

She had dreamed of kissing him ? He wasn't kidding when he had said their timing sucked.

He entered the apartment and Charlie greeted him from the couch.

"Yum, pizza, I am starving."

Henry barely acknowledged her as he walked to the kitchen to set the pizza down. Without thinking, he retrieved some plates and grabbed a couple of sodas from the refrigerator before Charlie entered the kitchen.

"That smells really good."

Still he said nothing.

She took a couple slices and a soda and headed back to the living room and the couch. Henry stood still.

"Henry, are you coming in here ?"

Her words finally brought him out of his trance. He looked up at her.

"What ?"

"Henry, really, what is wrong with you ? Get your pizza and come in here and sit down. Aren't you even hungry ?"

"Yes, actually I am. I'll be right there."

He also took two slices of pizza and the soda he had out and entered the living room. Instead of sitting on the couch next to Charlie he choose the oversized chair just to the left of her.

He could see Charlie was half way thru her first slice when he sat down and she seemed to be enjoying it. But she nearly choked on it when he finally spoke directly to her.

"Why did you really come to New York ?"

She sputtered and finished chewing and swallowing the piece in her mouth before answering.

"What do you mean, why ? I told you, I wanted to try and work things out, to make it work with us."

"It wasn't working with us before I left Tucson."

"Henry …."

"No, I'm serious Charlie. Things were not going well with us before I left for New York. Our relationship had seemed more like a routine than a serious commitment. When I got the call from Jake about the job and the opportunity to move to New York, I thought it could be a fresh start for us, a way to get our relationship back on track, or maybe on track for the first time."

He looked directly at her. She seemed shocked at the tone of the conversation but at the same time relieved, so he continued.

"Charlie, I admired you from a distance in high-school. You always hung out with the popular kids and you never even noticed me unless you needed help with a math class or a ride home. Then I went off to college and when I came back, you were still there. When I started working at the local newspaper in their accounting department, you started paying attention to me again. I figured you needed something but now I realize it was because everyone else had moved on. All of your friends from high school had gone on to college, were married or getting married, or had just moved away. I was the only one left."

"Henry, that's not true. You know I cared about you."

"Cared. Never loved. You were attentive to me, always going to movies and out to dinner and I loved that because I had always loved you. I loved your free spirit and your love of art. You were like a little piece of freedom, of spirit that gave my seemingly mundane life a sparkle. But, it was never enough. You always held back, even when our relationship reached new levels of intimacy you never fully gave me your heart. And, in time I started to feel it, see it. I was always more involved in us than you were."

"Henry, stop, this is the past. We are moving forward, that is why I came to New York."

"Is it ? I think you came to New York because you knew I was here and that I would be here for you when you got here…..until something better came along."

He glanced over at his train model.

"You never really got to know me, you never wanted to be a part of my life. You just wanted me to be a part of yours. I was devastated when you didn't come to New York with me. But the thing is Charlie, I have changed. And, I am not in love with you anymore."

There he had said it. He wasn't really sure exactly when he had realized it but he knew that he had spoken the truest words he had spoken since she had been there.

Charlie got up from the couch and kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his legs.

"Henry, you don't mean that. I should have come to New York when you came. But, I was confused, unsure. I'm sure now that I want things to work with us."

He placed one hand on her cheek. There was a time when he had loved her.

"No, Charlie. Things can't work with us. The thing is that while I always viewed you as a sparkle in my life, it was never enough. And, like I said, we weren't working in Tucson so I don't know what made me think moving us here would make a difference. But, as it turns out, me moving here did."

He could tell she was getting upset. However, he felt this conversation was better had now than after they fell into yet another unfulfilling routine.

"Henry, how can you say all of this to me ? I thought we were okay these last few days. I thought you wanted me here."

"I thought I did too. After seeing you at Christmas, I got lured back into the routine. The truth is, I was trying to get my mind off of someone else, someone I had met here. I never intended for it to be a rekindling of anything. Maybe that is why I understand all of this now. I was doing at Christmas what you had always done, I was putting myself in a comfortable and easy place."

Charlie sat back on the couch as he continued.

"I know there was a reason you came here and I know it wasn't one-hundred percent for me. If you want to talk about it and you want me to help you move on from here, even in New York, then I will do that. But, you know now, we cannot be anything more than old friends."

Whew. He felt so relieved to have just had this conversation even though he could tell it had hurt Charlie. But, he also knew that the pain she was feeling was nothing compared to the pain they would both feel if they continued believing that there was something here to work on and make work.

Charlie was speechless. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead she tried to take deep cleansing breaths. He was right, she knew it but she couldn't believe this was happening.

Henry looked intently at her, waiting for her to respond.

"You're right."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I needed to get out of Tucson, the city was closing in on me. After you left, there was no one left. Seeing you at Christmas just reminded me of having someone in my life and I needed that. And, I needed to get out of there."

He smiled weakly at her.

"See that wasn't so hard to admit."

"I never meant to hurt you; not back then, and certainly not now."

"I know."

She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Now, what am I going to do ?"

"You're going to finish eating this pizza from one of the best pizza places in New York. You're going to get a good night sleep and then tomorrow we will start looking for a place for you to live. You can stay here until we find something."

She stood up and came over and hugged him.

"Thank you Henry, thank you for being you. The same guy that always helped me in high-school and that loved me enough to let me go when you moved here."

"You're welcome. Now, let's finish this pizza and get to bed. You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep out here on the pull-out."

'Henry, you can't sleep out here, you have to work and need your sleep."

"It's okay for a couple of weeks, and I get up early to leave so it is better this way."

They sat and ate their pizza in silence glancing at each other every now and then with a smile for confirmation that everything was going to be okay now.

Later that night as Henry lie in bed, he hoped that he would dream of a kiss, a kiss that had already been dreamt by someone else. He had to get things with Charlie settled, but now he knew that soon enough, the dream kiss would be a reality.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty and Hilda got home later that night. Both were exhausted. Betty was glad that she had talked to Hilda and they had agreed to make these girls night out events a regular occurrence. Perhaps the friend she had been looking for to share her stories had been closer than she thought.

She climbed into bed later, hoping for dreamless sleep which never seemed to come these days. If it wasn't Daniel's mother haunting her, it was Henry. And while the latter always seemed much more enjoyable, it never quite worked out that way in her mind.

She imagined that the next couple of weeks would be the hardest to get through at work. Even though she had been dating Walter, the constant visits of Henry to her floor and desk had always been a welcome distraction. The truth was, she had enjoyed the way he made her tongue tied and caused her palms to sweat. These were really all new feelings for her and now she would have to put them aside.

They'd probably still be friends, but it wouldn't be the same and she had to learn to let those feelings go. She did like Charlie, as much as she hated to admit it.

Like he said, their timing had sucked. Just when she had found the courage to move on with her life, he had taken a step backward. But she had to appreciate the fact that he wanted to give his relationship a try.

First she was with Walter and now he was with Charlie.

Fate was awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note** : Again, thanks to everyone for all the feedback - the last chapter will be up tomorrow before the show._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5**

Monday morning. The mood at Mode was somewhat frantic with final review of the book today. Betty came in ready to work and keep her mind off everything else. She settled into the morning routine fairly easily. Daniel had her scheduling meetings with everyone and now she had to coordinate in Alexis's schedule as well. Frantic was good today.

The bad part was that it was the end of the month and she had finished Daniel's expense report. She was going to have to get it to Henry before 10:30a. She could probably get Amanda to take it down there but she couldn't hide from him forever so she might as well just go herself.

She took a deep breath and left her desk. She stopped by reception and told Amanda where she was going so she could watch the phones. The elevator was empty when she got on so she had one last minute or two to take a deep breath and psyche herself up for seeing him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry sat at his desk in a daze. He had read the same line of the expense report he was working on at least 10 times. Now that he was back at work, his mind kept wandering to Betty. He knew he had to get Charlie settled before he did anything. The phone rang.

"Accounting, Henry."

Betty walked in behind him and stood back since he was on the phone, not wanting to interrupt.

"Oh, hey, Charlie."

Betty's heart sank for the millionth time in three days.

"Yes, I got your message. It does sound exciting. I'll meet you after work."

She should have had Amanda bring down the expense report.

"I know. Okay, okay, I promise."

Finally she couldn't take it any more and coughed quietly.

Henry spun around like he had been stung by a bee to see her standing there. His heart sank.

"Okay, listen, I gotta go, someone is in my office. Bye."

Someone was in his office. Yes, Betty thought, Betty is in his office. He hung up the phone and smiled at her.

"Betty."

She could not return the smile.

"Henry."

"What brings you down here ?"

He could only hope.

"I brought Daniel's expense report. It's due today by 10:30a right ?"

"Oh, yes, thanks."

He took it from her hand and while he had hoped for even the slightest touch, she recoiled from the possibility as soon as she handed it to him.

She started to leave.

"Betty, can we talk ?"

She turned around.

"There isn't anything to talk about Henry. I'm fine."

"Well, if that's true, then okay, I guess. I just feel like I owe you some kind of explanation or something."

"You don't owe me anything."

Her heart was breaking all over again.

"Well, things are not always as they seem and I wanted to ask you a favor, if I could."

"What?"

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night ? I know it seems like a strange request considering everything that has happened, but I really do need to talk to you away from here."

Betty couldn't even imagine saying yes. And, she certainly didn't think this would be okay with Charlie. But, for some reason she couldn't say no.

"I guess, I could. What about Charlie ?"

'You let me worry about Charlie. Can you come to my place ?"

Before she could answer he turned slightly, grabbed a small piece of paper and pen and wrote something down. He turned to her and handed it to her.

"This is my address. Can you be there at around 7:00p ? Nothing fancy just a simple dinner and a conversation between friends. We are still friends, right ?"

She smiled weakly, again unable to resist.

"Yeah, we're still friends."

"So, dinner tomorrow, okay ?"

"Okay."

That both looked at each other with nothing to say for a few minutes, until Betty got her senses back.

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye."

She turned on her heel and practically ran out of the office. What had she done ? She couldn't have dinner with him, he was with Charlie. But, he had seemed so insistent. Ugh, what was she going to do now ?

Christine.

She ran into the design closet and fell onto the sofa.

"Oh my God, what have I done ?"

"Betty, what's wrong ?"

Betty quickly filled her in on the events from the weekend including the almost kiss and then with the conversation that had just taken place with Henry. When she was done she just looked at Christine as if waiting for some magical words to fix it all.

"Oh Betty, I hate to say it but I think I have to side with Amanda on this one. You need to go after him, you need to steal him from that slutty girlfriend."

Betty laughed.

"She's not slutty, she's actually quite nice."

"Well, still this is your chance. Go over there and get him."

"I appreciate your support Christine, but I can't do that. Should I even go at all ?"

"Yes, go see what he has to say."

Betty looked at her watch and jumped up.

"I've got to go, Daniel needs me for a meeting at 11:00a, thanks for listening."

"Anytime, anytime."

Betty ran back upstairs to her office. She still could not believe that she was having dinner at Henry's tomorrow night. She looked at the address he had scribbled on the paper for her and smiled. No, she could not be happy about it, it was just closure, that's all. She got ready for her meeting.

--------------------------------

Henry left work on time and headed for the subway. He met Charlie at a building near the art district and gave her a quick hug. She looked up at the building they were in front of and smiled.

"This is it, what do you think ?"

"So this is the place your new friend recommended ?"

'He has a name Henry, it's Bwick."

"Yeah, I remember. What kind of name is Bwick ?"

Charlie laughed.

"An artist's name."

Henry frowned.

"Well, let's go look."

They met the apartment manager on the 10th floor and looked at the one bedroom apartment. Henry had to admit, as small as it was, it was really in good shape. In fact the whole building was in good shape. The downstairs lobby seemed secure and everyone he saw coming and going while they were there had seemed decent. He actually approved. The manager gave Charlie all the necessary paperwork and Charlie left a deposit with a promise to come back the next day to finalize everything. This was going to be her new place.

Once outside she let out a little scream.

"Isn't it great, Henry, I feel so alive. And, it is all because of you. Thank you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you made me realize what I really want out of life and that I can get it. I have enough saved to be fine for a few months and I am going to get a part-time job somewhere and get my jewelry sales going. It is all perfect. Thank you."

'You're welcome, I guess."

"Let's go eat something, I'm starved."

"How about Chinese ? I need to talk to you anyway."

"Yum. Let's go."

They grabbed a cab and headed back to a Chinese place Henry had eaten at before near his apartment.

After they had sat down and ordered. Henry decided he had a few more things he needed to tell Charlie.

"Charlie, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it ?"

"It's about Betty."

Charlie looked confused as Henry started the conversation. He basically went over the events of the last 4 months since Betty had joined Mode. He even told her about the almost kiss just two nights before.

"Oh my gosh, she must hate me."

Henry smiled.

"Of course, she does not hate you. The timing was never right. Until last week she had a boyfriend. It just kept getting more and more complicated."

"Well, have you told her about us now ?"

"No, but I did invite her to dinner at the loft tomorrow night. Do you think you could make other plans ?"

"Of course, actually Bwick invited me to some performance art thing and I hadn't said yes or no yet. I'll go with him, I'll be home late."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do."

Dinner ended and they headed back to the loft. Henry had a easy time going to sleep for a change, things were looking up, finally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had told Hilda everything when she had come home tonight and she had agreed with Christine. She should go for it. Well, she wasn't sure how it would all turn out but she was going to find out.

Maybe there was one more chance.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note :** First of all, thanks to everyone that reviewed and read. I really enjoyed writing this and even though this last chapter took forever to complete, I am happy with the ending. My apologies to those of you that PMed me and I said I would have this up a couple of days ago, I just couldn't get it to come together until this morning. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 6**

The next day was much the same as the day before other than the fact that Betty knew she would be having dinner with Henry later. Why had she agreed ? Why had he asked ? The more she thought about it, the stranger the last week had been. And what about Charlie ? Surely, she couldn't be okay with them having dinner at his place. And, he had said not to worry about her. What was going on ?

"Betty……Betty…."

She looked up from her desk to see Daniel standing in front of her. She adjusted her glasses and stumbled through a response.

"Daniel. I'm sorry. Did you need something ?"

"Yes, Betty, I need that fax I asked you to go get about 20 minutes ago."

She jumped up from the desk quickly apologizing.

"I am so sorry, Daniel. I am on my way now."

"Thank you."

The rest of the day had gone about as well, she was constantly distracted and Daniel had to break her out of a daze more the once. When the clock finally said five, she raced out without a glance behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arriving at Henry's a few minutes before seven, Betty stood in the hallway for a few minutes for an extra pep talk with herself. She told herself this was just a friendly dinner and nothing more. She had missed spending time with Henry since everything had happened and this was a chance to catch up.

But, as she had decided earlier, this was the last thing. She needed to get on with her life and she wanted Henry to get on with his. Being around him now that he was with Charlie was going to be too painful and awkward, so she would just enjoy dinner and then from that point forward she would just start making her excuses to distance herself from him. It was the only thing she could do.

She knocked lightly on the door. And as if he had been standing just on the other side at that moment, Henry opened it and greeted her with a big smile.

"Hi."

Betty smiled back.

"Hi, Henry."

"Come on in, let me take your coat."

Betty entered the apartment and let Henry take her coat.

"Why don't you go into the living area and I'll go hang this up and be right back."

She smiled and nodded.

She walked into the living area of the loft. The place was neat and tidy, just like Henry but yet it had a definite feel of being lived in. There were some boxes in one corner, probably things Charlie was still moving in. She wandered into another corner of the room, the corner that looked the most cluttered but yet…..it was a model train set. Henry had a hobby. She looked at the meticulous detail in which the scene was being crafted. It was quite extraordinary.

She heard a cough behind her and turned around quickly.

"I see you ran across……."

Before he finished, she completed the sentence for him.

"…..Ellicott's Mills."

His shock and then a smile crossed his face.

"Yes, how did you know that ?"

"Just something **I** know. Actually, I wrote a paper about in high school. Did you know that this is the place where ….."

And now it was his turn to finish her sentence.

"….the famous race between Peter Cooper's iron engine, the Tom Thumb, and a horse-drawn carriage took place ? Yes, I did, I am working on recreating that scene next."

"Oh."

They both just stood there for a minute or two, Henry took a step forward and for a minute she thought he was going to kiss her. She quickly broke the silence.

"Something smells good."

Henry realized what he had been about to do. Not yet, he told himself.

"Oh, dinner, right. Are you hungry ?"

"I am, actually."

"Right this way."

Henry lead her to the patio where he had set up a nice dining area for them complete with candles and a small dish of floating flower blooms. It seemed way to romantic for a casual dinner with friends.

"Henry, this is so nice. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

He smiled.

"It was no trouble. I'll be right back."

He came back a few minutes later with two plates filled with something that smelled even better than it had a minute ago and a bottle of wine tucked under his arm. He placed a plate in front of each of them and then opened the wine.

He poured her a glass and then sat down.

"Everything looks so good Henry and it smells wonderful."

He grinned.

"My mother taught me to cook when I was growing up, she owned a restaurant in town and since my dad was out of town a lot, I spent a lot of time in the kitchen with her. I don't really have the opportunity to cook much anymore since it is just me, so this was a treat."

"Well, now you have Charlie to cook for…."

"Actually, since she has been here, we have mainly ordered in so no, I haven't cooked for her."

"Oh, right, cooking in and watching movies in bed….I remember."

"Well, that's where the TV and DVD player are…in the bedroom."

Okay, things were getting uncomfortable. Henry knew this was time to get everything out in the open. He lifted is wine glass to propose a toast. Betty lifted her glass to his with an awkward smile.

"To fate."

"Fate."

Their glasses clinked and they each took a sip of the wine.

"So, you are probably wondering why I asked you to dinner tonight."

Betty sat her glass down and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I need to have a conversation about Charlie with you."

"Look Henry, you don't need to explain anything to me. She is your girlfriend."

Henry smiled.

"Well, she was my girlfriend in Tuscon. She is not my girlfriend anymore."

Betty blinked.

"What ?"

"Charlie and I had a long conversation and I am not the reason she came to New York. Something you don't know is that our relationship in Tucson was not perfect. I had asked her to move here with me because I thought I could save it. She declined. I realized quickly after she arrived that certain things had not changed. I confronted her with my suspicions and after some thought, she agreed."

Henry looked up at Betty to gauge her reaction.

"So, what are you saying ?"

"I'm saying that Charlie and I are not a couple. She hasn't even really unpacked here. I also wanted you know that nothing has happened between us since she has been here and now she is moving out. We looked at an apartment for her today and she is taking it."

"Henry, I hope you didn't do all of this because I told you Walter and I had broken up. I mean, I told you, we broke up because I didn't love him anymore."

"I know. I did this for me Betty. I did it because I am not in love with Charlie and she is not in love with me."

"Right. Will you excuse me a minute ?"

Henry didn't know what to think but he wanted to give her some time to digest all of this.

"Sure, I'll be here."

Betty got up from the table and stepped back inside. She couldn't breath. Could this be happening ? Did Henry just tell her that he and Charlie were not together. She should be happy, right. This meant there was a chance they could…..

"Betty."

She turned around to see Henry standing just a few feet away.

'Look, I know this is a lot to take in. And things with us have been complicated from the start but I don't want to lose this chance."

"Henry, I don't know what to say. It's just a surprise. I wasn't expecting this. In fact, I came over tonight fully planning for this to be the last time I spent time with you."

"And now…."

"I don't know. Now, I wonder if there is a chance….."

"….there is more than a chance."

Betty looked down.

Henry walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

'Betty, will you give me another chance ? I'm sorry I hurt you, it was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I know."

Henry watched her trying to get anything from her, any feeling, any decision, anything. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out how things had gone full circle in just a few days.

"Where is Charlie ?"

"Uh, she is out with an artist friend she met over the weekend. She knew I was having you over. I told her everything."

Betty looked up.

"She must hate me."

He chuckled.

"She said the same thing when I told her about you. She doesn't hate you and I know you don't hate her."

"No, I don't"

She looked away again. He didn't want to press her but he had to know if they had a chance.

"So, do we have a chance ?"

Before turning around, she smiled.

"Henry…."

She stepped forward, closer to him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

….we do."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She felt so good in his arms and he never wanted to let go. He pulled away reluctantly to look at her. He brushed her hair away from her face and framed her face with his hands.

He leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. He pulled back.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

They sat down on the couch and talked for another two hours, it seemed like they couldn't learn enough about each other and that they hadn't talked in ages. They talked and stole kisses until they heard a key in the lock. Betty started to move away from Henry but he drew her in closer as Charlie entered the apartment.

He called from the living room.

"Hey, Charlie. We're in here."

Betty looked at him.

'Henry…."

"It's okay. She'll be happy."

Charlie walked in and could tell immediately that Henry's evening had gone just as he had hoped. She looked between Henry and Betty and could see how happy they were. She wasn't sure how she should feel, but she felt happy for them.

"Hey, guys, well, it looks like everything turned out okay tonight."

Henry beamed and so did Betty. He looked at Betty and replied.

"Yes."

"Great. Well, I am going to bed, I'm exhausted. Betty, maybe we can have lunch next week."

"That would be great."

Charlie left them alone and Betty looked at the clock.

"I really need to get home Henry."

"I don't want to let you go, but I understand. I'll go with you to make sure you get home okay."

"You don't have to do that."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"I want to."

"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They walked to the subway and took it to her neighborhood and then walked hand in hand up the street, neither really talking much.

They stopped just outside of her door and as Betty went to put the key in the lock Henry reached over and took her keys from her. She turned back around only to find him blatantly invading her personal space.

"Goodnight, Betty."

"Goodnight, Henry….."

She barely finished before he dipped his head in for a goodnight kiss. His lips brushed hers at first then he pressed into her harder, deepening the kiss. She opened her lips to invite him in and he eagerly accepted her invitation. They wrapped their arms around each other. Betty dropped her purse and her coat. Henry dropped the keys. Their hands explored each other's backs as they desperately tried to get closer and deepen their kiss even more. Henry broke away and began assaulting her neck with more kisses and she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair. Henry's hand slipped lower on her back and she moaned in response.

"Henry….."

Henry kissed his way back to her mouth and they were engulfed once again in a soaring kiss each taking breathes from deep within the other. Moments later, Betty pulled back and Henry loosened his hold on her. They stayed in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. Henry was slowly coming to his senses and pulled further away.

"I'm sorry Betty, I didn't mean to get so carried away. You are intoxicating."

Betty smiled.

"I know what you mean. I got caught up too. Thank you Henry, for a wonderful evening and a memorable first date."

Henry stepped back and took a deep breath. He was still reeling from their kiss.

Henry leaned down and retrieved Betty's purse, coat and the keys. He moved past her trying not to touch her for fear of getting caught up again. He unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped back onto the porch. He handed her the keys and she started to walk in. She turned at the last minute and reached for his shirt pulling him close for one last kiss to seer into his memory and her own. She let go and walked into the house, closing the door behind her. Once inside, she smiled, leaned back against the door and sighed.

Fate is awesome.

**COMPLETE**


End file.
